


Securing the Trade Deals

by glymr



Series: Disney Princes [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crossover, Disney Prince Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/62334">Diamond in the Rough</a> first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Securing the Trade Deals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diamond In The Rough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62334) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Please read [Diamond in the Rough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/62334) first.

Eric gasped out a breathless laugh. "Is this how you seal your contracts with all foreign Princes?"  
  
Aladdin looked up at him and licked his lips with that wicked, wicked tongue. "Only the ones we want to come back," he said, and smiled.


End file.
